November 1
1919 Syracuse Herald- Syracuse To Have Strong Court Team Wilbur Crisp, Former Varsity Star, Will Manage Quintet; Tormey May Coach; Five Will Be Composed Mostly Of Former University Athletes. Syracuse will be represented by one of the best amateur basketball quintets in history during the coming winter. Wilbur Crisp, former Syracuse University star, will manage the team and play also. It will be known as the All-Syracuse quintet. Manager Crisp announced that the team would be composed of all former college players. Most of the team will be made up from athletes who were members of the varsity court teams during the past few years. It is planned to bring the best basketball teams from all parts of the country here. Arrangements have been completed for the Rail Lights of Toledo, the Kodaks of Rochester, the Centrals of Rochester, the Metropolitan five of New York and a team from White Plains to play here. Home contests will be played on the court at the New York State Armory. Manager Crisp plans to stage the first game of the season here, during the latter part of November, and some fast out of town quintet will be brought here to open the season. During the past few years Syracuse has not been represented by a high class court team. For some time it has been rumored that Syracuse would be represented with a team of championship caliber, but it was not until this year that Manager Crisp took the task of putting Syracuse on the basketball map. While no announcement has been made as of yet, it is believed the James Tormey of this city, former Georgetown star, would be coach of the team. When Tormey was a student at Georgetown he was one of the best basketball stars that ever wore a uniform. Tormey has been coach of the past several years of the Assumption Catholic Union quintet, one of the leading amateur teams of the city. They twice won the city court championship while Tormey was coach. Manager Crisp stated last night that the first practice would be held in about two weeks. 1954 Syracuse Herald Journal- Lakers Upset Nats In Memorial Opener Proof that pre-season exhibition victories are not the “real McCoy” was offered by the Syracuse Nationals basketball team as it dropped its first home opener in National Basketball Association history, 97-94 to Minneapolis at the War Memorial last night. The Nats looked like world beaters in annexing six straight exhibition triumphs, including three victories over the New York Knicks. Yet, the same Knicks have beaten Minneapolis in their lone N.B.A. encounter Saturday. Inability to cash in on numerous foul shots, weakness in rebound play, and a tendency to toss the ball away all combined to bring about the inaugural loss witnessed by 3,787. Minneapolis, without the services of George Mikan, found an able replacement in Clyde Lovellette and showed a new little man in Bobby Watson whose speed helped keep the Laker attack moving. Lovellette collected 22 points and grabbed 14 rebounds, although top man in rebounds was teammate Vern Mikkleson with 23. Paul Seymour lead game scorers with 25 points. the Nats missed 21 free throw attempts, including 13 of 23 tries in the final quarter. The new foul rule failed to cut down the number of violations with 36 personals charged to the visitors compared to 28 against Syracuse. In addition each club was charged with one technical for talking to officials. Lovellette and Jim pollard were ousted via the personal route. The 14-second rule proved its worth in close competition and the stalling and delays which led to much discontent during the final minutes in previous years was conspicuous by its absence. Neither club lost possession for failure to shoot within the allotted time. At one time the Lakers trailed 36-24, but then the running Nats switched to pivot play and soon it was a new ball game. By halftime Minneapolis was in front 46-43 and never again trailed by more than two points. in the final quarter the score was deadlocked three times before the Lakers broke out of an 85-85 deadlock with baskets by Mikkleson. Watson and Jim Holstein compared to a foul point by John Kerr to cement their advantage. SYRACUSE: Schayes (6-5-17), Gabor (4-1-9), Moore (1-0-2), Lloyd (1-3-5), Kerr (3-4-10), Rocha (2-8-12), Seymour (9-7-25), King, (4-1-9), Farley (0-1-1), Osterkorn (1-2-4), Kenville (0-0-0) TOTALS (31-32-94). MINNEAPOLIS: Holstein (2-2-4), Pollard (5-1-11), Mikkleson (7-5-19), Lovellette (7-8-22), Kalafat (2-2-6), Skoog (3-5-11), Martin (5-3-13), Sutherlage (0-0-0), Schnittker (0-1-1), Watson (3-2-8) TOTALS (34-29-97). Score at halftime- Minneapolis 46, Syracuse 43. Officials- Stutz and Keft. ---- Nats’ Notes John Kundla, Lakers coach, is amused over statements that Lovellette as a replacement for George Mikan, makes Minneapolis a faster club. He also insists that Mikan has quit the game for keeps as a player. There is a strong rumor that controlling interest in the Baltimore Bullets has been sold or will be sold in the near future to another Oriole city businessman who may move the franchise to Washington. Jocko Collins, referee-in-chief of the N.B.A., was a visitor at last night’s game and reported a poll is being taken to see if club owners desire lifting the number of fouls per team to seven per quarter instead of six. Syracuse and Minneapolis favor the higher quota. Bill Gabor walked from the Nats dressing room and commented: “Well, the season is official now that I’ve received my first injury.” Billy bit through his lower lip during a brush in the final period and stitches were necessary to close the wound. Haskell Cohen, league publicity director, was in attendance. He witnessed the televised Boston-Rochester game Saturday and managed to stay over for the Nat-Laker encounter. Les Harrison, Royals coach, came along with Cohen. Category:1919-20 Category:1954-55 Category:All-Syracuse Category:Nationals Category:November 1 Category:Crisp Category:Farley Category:Gabor Category:Kenville Category:Kerr Category:King Category:Lloyd Category:Moore Category:Osterkorn Category:Rocha Category:Schayes Category:Seymour Category:Synnott Category:Tormey